April Fools
by MeinAwesomeness
Summary: One-Shot for my awesome Beta! T for America without his daily coffee and Iggy being Iggy.


**Hello again, my lovely minions! To everyone who read the first installment of my music based series, thanks a whole bunch. You are Prussian. As for the second chapter, I ran into this wall. For most people, the collision with this wall is called "writers block". For me, it's called "laziness". I'm working on it, but I got so excited, I got stuck. Now I have to pick one out of hundreds of ways I could finish it, and…. –lazy- My apologies. I shall work on it while I'm trapped in a vehicle for almost two or three days straight. Hopefully, my friend will bring his laptop so I can upload it then. If not, I'll at least have it typed up on my iPod for when I return.**

**[^^not really relevant to the current story you are about to read; vv relevant]**

**I know it's not April yet. In fact, when I wrote this, there was more than a week until. However, to get over my laziness, I had my beta (whose account name is ImCloneD) send me a random prompt. She picked April Fools. I wrote it. I'm posting it now because I want it up by then, and I won't be home at that time, so…yeah. I'm rambling now, aren't I?**

**Finally, thank you to tyrahnylewisofS.U.N for my first review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^.^**

* * *

><p>America stumbled in to the empty meeting room, rubbing his eyes. He didn't get much sleep last night thanks to the people in the hotel room next door. Laughing all night long. On top of that, he slept through his alarm. He woke up late, threw on his clothes and ran as fast as he could to the convention center. Without coffee. Normally, he would've taken the time to make some or buy some and walk in late, but today he couldn't. Yesterday, another fight broke out at the meeting, taking up the rest of the time. For America, fights in the meetings are the greatest, except he was supposed to present next. Meaning, he was now first, bright and early. And he had to be prepared. <p>

"Damn it," he mumbled to himself, "why couldn't we have the stupid meeting at my place this time? Then I wouldn't have needed a hotel room next to a bunch of drunk people, 'cause I coulda just driven to the meeting. Or, even if I did sleep in, they woulda at least served complimentary coffee at the conference..." He had less than thirty minutes to wake up and get going before the meeting began. Even less time before everyone began arriving. He wasn't in any mood to deal with stuck up nations this morning. 

The meeting room was void of people, though when America looked around, he noticed a box sitting on the table in front of someone's chair. More specifically, _his _chair. Curious, he walked over to it. There was a note on top. 

"To America," he read out loud. There was no name of who left it there, just that. "Huh..." Looking up, he noticed a tea mug across the table. "Must be from Iggy, then... He actually can do something nice for a change..." Looking back at the box, he noticed the logo and immediately became excited. "Seriously, dude? Has my luck finally turned around?" he said with a smile, quickly opening the box. 

* * *

><p>England reentered the meeting room, returning to his seat. Right before he sat down, he noticed his things had been moved. No one else was in the room currently, besides Switzerland and Lichtenstein, who were already seated and discussing something among themselves, Japan, reading what was probably another one of his comic books, or graphic novels, or manga, or whatever he and America bloody called it, and Germany, organising papers for the meeting. <p>

"Maybe I just bumped it a bit when I left earlier," he told himself, sitting down in his chair, not really buying it. "Everything's still here..." he thought, shrugging it off. England began sorting through his papers, preparing for the meeting. One by one, the nations entered the room, each taking their appropriate seats. Suddenly, England felt a cold stare on him. Looking up from his papers, he narrowed his eyes, searching for the git who was glaring at him. Unsuccessful, he cast a glance around the room, noting how full it had gotten. 

Germany stood up, calling the noisy room to order, beginning roll call. America, being at the top of the list, mumbled a halfhearted "Here" at his name. 

"America's here?" England thought. "I didn't even hear him come in..." Germany soon called his name, responding "present". As he spoke, he felt the glare again. He glared back at no one, unsure of the culprit. "America's being very quiet today... Weird..." he thought, reaching for his mug of tea. "Maybe he's the one who messed with my- no, I probably shouldn't blame him, it's not like I can prove it or anyth-" England spat out the sip of "tea" he just took, choking on the bitter taste. "I- You- What-" he spluttered, glaring at America. 

"What the hell is your problem, old man?" America yelled back, glaring. 

"This, you bloody arse!" he said, walking over to his opponent across the table, mug in hand. He then took off the lid and unceremoniously dumped it all over America. The younger nation jumped as the hot liquid was poured over him. 

"WHAT THE FU- Wait, COFFEE?" he said, recognising the smell immediately. "AND YOU JUST WASTED IT?" 

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, YOU BLOODY ARSE? THAT I DRINK IT? IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT!" 

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? HERE I AM, MINDING MY OWN BUISNESS, AND YOU START YELLING AT ME, AND POUR HOT FRICKEN COFFEE ON ME! IF ANYHING, IT'S YOUR FAULT! KARMA, BITCH," he yelled slamming a box down on the table. 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" England yelled back. 

"THIS. YOU KNOW, I'VE HAD A BAD ENOUGH MORNING AS IT IS, AND I GET HERE AND FIND THIS. FINALLY, IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING'S GOING RIGHT FOR ONCE, THEN," America ripped open the box, "THIS. REALLY, ENGLAND? WAS THIS REALLY NECESSARY? SCONES IN A _DOUGHNUT _BOX!" 

"REALLY? JUST BECAUSE THERE'S _SCONES_ IN YOUR DOUGHNUT BOX MAKES IT _MY _FAULT? LIKE I WOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! MAYBE IT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR REPLACING MY TEA WITH COFFEE!" 

"WHY WOULD I REPLACE YOUR TEA WITH COFFEE WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN GET ANY MYSELF THIS MORNING? GOD, YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" 

"_YOU _DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" 

The fighting continued. The other nations watched, thinking this had to be a new record for earliest fight in a meeting. They had barely finished role before those two were going at it. Even Germany was at a loss for words. 

"EVERY MORNING I SET MY TEA THERE SO IT WILL BE READY BY THE TIME THE MEETING STARTS. NOW, THANKS TO YOU, I WON'T BE HAVING ANY TODAY!" 

"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR DAMN TEA, YOU -" 

"APRIL FOOLS~" 

The room became dead silent as everyone turned to look at the owner of the third voice. Denmark was standing on his chair, his arms stretched out into the air, a huge grin on his face. 

"Ha ha! I totally got both of you!" he said, laughing. "You thought it was each other pranking you! Ha ha ha~!" 

The room was quiet for a moment, besides the Dane's laughter, before America and England both yelled. 

"Wait a minute, IT'S NOT EVEN APRIL!" 

"I know that! But I noticed we never get to have a meeting on April first, so I figured we might as well celebrate now!" 

Most of the nations face-palmed. "Denmark, has it ever occurred to you... That there is a _reason _we never have meetings on April first?" Germany asked. 

"No, is there?" 

Everyone who had previously face-palmed now slammed their heads to the table. 

"Maybe the reason that we wouldn't get anything done?" 

"Why wouldn't we? Besides, it would be fun! A nice change from the usual boring meetings." Denmark smiled obliviously. 

The two previously bickering nations looked at each other before turning to face the Danish nation and tackling him to the ground simultaneously. After throwing a few punches, the two grabbed him, America at his head, pinning his arms down, and England at his feet, carrying him out the door before defenestrating him out in the hallway. Dusting themselves off, they continued walking away from the meeting room. Behind them, they heard Germany roar, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING?" 

They both stopped, turning slightly. 

"TO GET SOME DAMN COFFEE!" 

"-TEA!" 

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun to write, so I am inviting you, dear reader, to send me a prompt. I'll dedicate it to you if I use it. Doesn't have to be anything complex (All CloneD sent me was, and I quote, "make them play April Fools pranks on each other" and then "put scones in America's doughnut box" like an afterthought. [Those quotes were actually paraphrased. I believe I deleted them from my inbox because it was full. So I can't know for sure. But that is really about all they said.]), basically a log line.<strong>

**A little bit of news: my beta accidently gave me an awesome idea for a multi-chap story. I don't really know when I'm going to start actually writing it, but as my planning stages are minimal (really. The second chapter to my music fic is written in Japanese all over one of my music sheets for band. I got the idea in class and couldn't pull out my iPod to write it down and I don't like people reading my stuff without me intending for them to, so I made sure they couldn't read it. My stand partner(s) gave me weird looks…), the wait shouldn't be too long. Band Director's Promise. _**

**Thanks for reading! I look forward to any and all reviews/ideas!**

**~Awesomeness out!**


End file.
